familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Vineland, New Jersey
|subdivision_name1 = |subdivision_name2 = Cumberland |government_type = Faulkner Act Mayor-Council |government_footnotes = |leader_title = Mayor |leader_name = Ruben Bermudez (term ends December 31, 2016)2014 New Jersey Mayors Directory, New Jersey Department of Community Affairs, as of December 15, 2014. Accessed January 12, 2015. |leader_title1 = Administrator |leader_name1 = Denise MonacoBusiness Administration, City of Vineland. Accessed July 26, 2012. |leader_title2 = Clerk |leader_name2 = Keith PetroskyMunicipal Clerk, City of Vineland. Accessed July 26, 2012. |established_title = Incorporated |established_date = February 5, 1952 |unit_pref = Imperial |area_footnotes = Gazetteer of New Jersey Places, United States Census Bureau. Accessed June 14, 2013. |area_magnitude = |area_total_km2 = 178.785 |area_land_km2 = 177.218 |area_water_km2 = 1.568 |area_total_sq_mi = 69.029 |area_land_sq_mi = 68.424 |area_water_sq_mi = 0.605 |area_water_percent = 0.88 |area_rank = 16th of 566 in state 2nd of 14 in county |population_as_of = 2010 Census |population_footnotes = DP-1 - Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 for Vineland city, Cumberland County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed February 8, 2012.Table DP-1. Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2010 for Vineland city, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development. Accessed February 8, 2012. |population_total = 60724 |population_rank = 24th of 566 in state 1st of 14 in countyGCT-PH1 Population, Housing Units, Area, and Density: 2010 - State -- County Subdivision from the 2010 Census Summary File 1 for New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed October 24, 2012. |population_density_km2 = 342.7 |population_density_sq_mi = 887.5 |population_density_rank = 398th of 566 in state 2nd of 14 in county |population_est = 61050 |pop_est_as_of = 2013 |pop_est_footnotes = |timezone = Eastern (EST) |utc_offset = -5 |timezone_DST = Eastern (EDT) |utc_offset_DST = -4 |elevation_footnotes = , Geographic Names Information System. Accessed March 14, 2013. |elevation_m = |elevation_ft = 98 |coordinates_type = region:US_type:city |coordinates_region = US-NJ |coordinates_display = inline,title |coordinates_footnotes = US Gazetteer files: 2010, 2000, and 1990, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014. |latd = 39.465007 |longd = -74.997115 |postal_code_type = ZIP codes |postal_code = 08360-08362Look Up a ZIP Code for Vineland, NJ, United States Postal Service. Accessed February 8, 2012.Zip Codes, State of New Jersey. Accessed November 10, 2013. |area_code = 856Area Code Lookup - NPA NXX for Vineland, NJ, Area-Codes.com. Accessed November 10, 2013. |blank_name = FIPS code |blank_info = 3401176070American FactFinder, United States Census Bureau. Accessed September 4, 2014.A Cure for the Common Codes: New Jersey, Missouri Census Data Center. Accessed July 26, 2012. |blank1_name = GNIS feature ID |blank1_info = 0885428US Board on Geographic Names, United States Geological Survey. Accessed September 4, 2014. |website = |footnotes = }} Vineland is a city in Cumberland County, New Jersey, United States. As of the 2010 United States Census, the city had a total population of 60,724, reflecting an increase of 4,453 (+7.9%) from the 56,271 counted in the 2000 Census, which had in turn increased by 1,491 (+2.7%) from the 54,780 counted in the 1990 Census.Table 7. Population for the Counties and Municipalities in New Jersey: 1990, 2000 and 2010, New Jersey Department of Labor and Workforce Development, February 2011. Accessed July 26, 2012. Vineland, Millville and Bridgeton are the three principal New Jersey cities of the Vineland-Millville-Bridgeton Primary Metropolitan Statistical Area, which encompasses those three cities and all of Cumberland County for statistical purposes and had a population of 156,898 as of the 2010 Census.DP-1 - Profile of General Population and Housing Characteristics: 2010 for Vineland-Millville-Bridgeton, NJ Metro Area, United States Census Bureau. Accessed February 8, 2012. Vineland was formed on July 1, 1952, through the merger of Landis Township and Vineland Borough, based on the results of a referendum held on February 5, 1952.Snyder, John P. [http://www.state.nj.us/dep/njgs/enviroed/oldpubs/bulletin67.pdf The Story of New Jersey's Civil Boundaries: 1606-1968], Bureau of Geology and Topography; Trenton, New Jersey; 1969. p. 120. Accessed February 7, 2012."Merger Campaign Arouses Vineland; 'Hole' in Jersey 'Doughnut' Fights for Civic Status in February 5 Referendum Merger Defeated in 1929 Wide Interest Noted", The New York Times, November 25, 1951. p. 58Staff. "New City Set in Jersey; 2 Communities Vote to Merge as Vineland on July 1", The New York Times, February 6, 1952. Accessed February 8, 2012. "Citizens of Landis Township and Vineland Borough voted by a large majority in a special election today to join forces and become one city -- Vineland -- on July 1." Festivities on July 1, 1952, when the merger took effect, included a parade and speeches from such notables as Senator Estes Kefauver.Staff. "Big City Born in Jersey; Vineland Borough and Landis Township Plan Fete Tonight", The New York Times, July 1, 1952. Accessed February 8, 2012. History Charles K. Landis purchased of land in 1861 and another in 1874, near Millville, New Jersey, and along the West Jersey railroad line with service between Camden and Cape May, to create his own alcohol-free utopian society based on agriculture and progressive thinking. The first houses were built in 1862, and train service was established to Philadelphia and New York City, with the population reaching 5,500 by 1865 and 11,000 by 1875.Our People of the Century: Charles K. Landis - Founder of a City, Creator of a Dream. Cumberland County, New Jersey. Accessed July 13, 2008.The Communistic Societies of the United States. Charles Nordhoff 1875. Accessed September 30, 2014. Established as a Temperance Town, where the sale of alcohol was prohibited, Landis required that purchasers of land in Vineland had to build a house on the purchased property within a year of purchase, that of the often-heavily wooded land had to be cleared and farmed each year, and that adequate space be placed between houses and roads to allow for planting of flowers and shade trees along the routes through town. Landis Avenue was constructed as a wide and about long road running east-west through the center of the community, with other, narrower roads connecting at right angles to each other.The Founding of Vineland and Its Growth as an Agricultural Center, West Jersey and South Jersey Heritage. Accessed August 28, 2007. After determining that the Vineland soil was well-suited for growing grapes (hence the name), Landis started advertising to attract Italian grape growers to Vineland, offering of land that had to be cleared and used to grow grapes. Thomas Bramwell Welch founded Welch's Grape Juice, and purchased the locally grown grapes to make "unfermented wine" (or grape juice). The fertile ground also attracted the glass-making industry and was home to the Progresso soup company. Throughout the first half of the 20th century, most of the city was involved in the poultry industry, which led to the city being dubbed “The Egg Basket of America.”Spahr, Rob. "Vineland celebrates its 150th anniversary with parade, fireworks and cake", The Press of Atlantic City, August 8, 2011. Accessed July 26, 2012. "On Sunday, the city wrapped up a weekend-long celebration of the 150th anniversary of Landis’ land acquisition, with carnival rides, a parade, fireworks, commemorative shot glasses, and, of course, birthday cake." Vineland Poultry Laboratories (now Lohman Animal Health) was started by Arthur Goldhaft. Dr. Goldhaft is credited with putting "a chicken in every pot" after developing the fowl pox chicken vaccine that saved millions of chickens from death. Dr. Goldhaft's work at Vineland Poultry Laboratories in Vineland, helped protect the world's chicken supply from the fowl pox disease.Our People of the Century - Arthur Goldhaft: Pioneering Vet Put "a chicken in every pot", Cumberland County, New Jersey. Accessed July 13, 2008. Vineland had New Jersey's first school for the intellectual disabled, the Vineland Developmental Center, which now has an east and west campus. These institutions housed mentally handicapped women in fully staffed cottages. Henry H. Goddard, an American psychologist, coined the term "Moron" while directing the Research Laboratory at the Training School for Backward and Feeble-minded Children in Vineland. This facility was so sufficiently well known that one American Prison Association pamphlet in 1955 heralded Vineland as "famous for its contributions to our knowledge of the feebleminded". The city of Vineland celebrated its 150th birthday in 2011. Mayor Robert Romano initially ordered a custom cake from Buddy Valastro of Carlo's Bake Shop in Hoboken, the business featured in the TLC reality television series Cake Boss. After outcry from local business owners, the order was canceled and five Vineland bakeries were commissioned to create elaborate cakes for the event.Dineen, Caitlin. "Vineland's bakeries enjoyed participating in 150th birthday celebration following "Cake Boss" controversy", The Press of Atlantic City, August 9, 2011. Accessed July 26, 2012. "Vineland Mayor Robert Romano said when he first called “The Cake Boss” — Buddy Valastro of TLC network fame — to make a cake for Vineland’s 150th birthday celebration it was nothing personal against local bakers, it was simply a chance for free publicity." Geography Vineland is located at (39.465007,-74.997115). According to the United States Census Bureau, the city had a total area of 69.029 square miles (178.785 km2), of which, 68.424 square miles (177.218 km2) of it was land and 0.605 square miles (1.568 km2) of it (0.88%) was water. Of all the municipalities in New Jersey to hold the label of City, Vineland is the largest in total area (Hamilton Township in Atlantic County is the largest municipality in New Jersey in terms of land area. Galloway Township, also in Atlantic County, is the largest municipality in total area, including open water within its borders.)Vineland, Cumberland County, New Jersey. Accessed February 8, 2012. "Vineland is New Jersey's largest city in area." Vineland borders Deerfield Township, Millville, and Maurice River Township. Vineland also borders Salem County, Gloucester County, and Atlantic County. The city is approximately from the Atlantic Ocean. Demographics 2010 Census The Census Bureau's 2006-2010 American Community Survey showed that (in 2010 inflation-adjusted dollars) median household income was $54,024 (with a margin of error of +/- $2,798) and the median family income was $64,185 (+/- $2,216). Males had a median income of $48,974 (+/- $1,402) versus $35,513 (+/- $2,565) for females. The per capita income for the city was $24,512 (+/- $895). About 11.0% of families and 12.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 19.0% of those under age 18 and 9.1% of those age 65 or over.DP03: Selected Economic Characteristics from the 2006-2010 American Community Survey 5-Year Estimates for Vineland city, Cumberland County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed February 8, 2012. 2000 Census As of the 2000 United States Census there were 56,271 people, 19,930 households, and 14,210 families residing in the city. The population density was 819.2 people per square mile (316.3/km2). There were 20,958 housing units at an average density of 305.1 per square mile (117.8/km2). The racial makeup of the city was 67.47% White, 13.62% African American, 0.54% Native American, 1.16% Asian, 0.08% Pacific Islander, 14.01% from other races, and 3.13% from two or more races. Hispanic or Latino of any race were 30.00% of the population.Census 2000 Profiles of Demographic / Social / Economic / Housing Characteristics for Vineland city, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed February 8, 2012.DP-1: Profile of General Demographic Characteristics: 2000 - Census 2000 Summary File 1 (SF 1) 100-Percent Data for Vineland city, Cumberland County, New Jersey, United States Census Bureau. Accessed July 26, 2012. There were 19,939 households out of which 80.9% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 48.8% were married couples living together, 16.8% had a female householder with no husband present, and 28.7% were non-families. 23.7% of all households were made up of individuals and 11.2% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 2.70 and the average family size was 3.17. In the city the population was spread out with 25.7% under the age of 18, 8.3% from 18 to 24, 29.0% from 25 to 44, 22.9% from 45 to 64, and 14.2% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 36 years. For every 100 females there were 92.0 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 86.9 males. The median income for a household in the city was $40,076, and the median income for a family was $47,909. Males had a median income of $35,195 versus $25,518 for females. The per capita income for the city was $18,797. About 9.8% of families and 13.8% of the population were below the poverty line, including 17.3% of those under age 18 and 13.8% of those age 65 or over. Vineland has a Ukrainian communityZipatlas - Percentage of Ukrainians in Vineland, NJ by Zip Code and is home to the Ukrainian Evangelical Baptist ChurchUkrainian Evangelical Baptist Church in Vineland, NJ and several other Ukrainian churches. Government Local government The City of Vineland is governed within the Faulkner Act, formally known as the Optional Municipal Charter Law, under the Mayor-Council (Plan A), implemented based on the recommendations of a Charter Study Commission as of July 1, 1952, months after the city's formation."The Faulkner Act: New Jersey's Optional Municipal Charter Law", New Jersey State League of Municipalities, July 2007. Accessed November 10, 2013. The mayor serves as the city's chief executive, while the City Council is its legislative branch. The mayor and council are elected concurrently to serve four-year terms of office in non-partisan elections held in leap years as part of the November general election.2012 New Jersey Legislative District Data Book, Rutgers University Edward J. Bloustein School of Planning and Public Policy, March 2013, p. 8. An ordinance passed by the council in 2011 shifted elections from May to November, effectively extending the term of members serving at the time by six months.Barlas, Thomas. "Vineland may switch elections from May to November", The Press of Atlantic City, April 6, 2011. Accessed July 26, 2012. "VINELAND - Local residents likely will elect a mayor and City Council candidates in November starting next year. City Council will introduce an ordinance when it meets at 7:30 p.m. Tuesday that would move the municipality's non-partisan election from May to November." , the Mayor of Vineland is Ruben Bermudez, whose term of office ends on December 31, 2016 (along with those of all members of the City Council). Members of the Vineland City Council are Council President Anthony Fanucci, Council Vice President Paul Spinelli, Angela Calakos, Maritza Gonzalez and John Procopio.Government, City of Vineland. Accessed July 28, 2014.2014 Municipal Data Sheet, City of Vineland. Accessed July 28, 2014.Woods, Don E. "Vineland celebrates 'new vision' at inauguration for Mayor Ruben Bermudez, council", South Jersey Times, January 5, 2013. Accessed January 10, 2013. "Promising a “new vision,” Ruben Bermudez, the first Hispanic mayor of Vineland, said that he will battle the many ills that impact the quality of life for city residents.... They appointed Fanucci as city council president.... The council also appointed Spinelli as the vice president." Federal, state and county representation Vineland is located in the 2nd Congressional DistrictPlan Components Report, New Jersey Redistricting Commission, December 23, 2011. Accessed January 6, 2013. and is part of New Jersey's 1st state legislative district.Municipalities Grouped by 2011-2020 Legislative Districts, New Jersey Department of State, p. 1. Accessed January 6, 2013.[http://www.lwvnj.org/images/CG/2012_CG.pdf#page=65 2012 New Jersey Citizen's Guide to Government], p. 65, New Jersey League of Women Voters. Accessed January 6, 2013.Districts by Number for 2011-2020, New Jersey Legislature. Accessed January 6, 2013. Politics As of March 23, 2011, there were a total of 37,583 registered voters in Vineland, of which 10,388 (27.6%) were registered as Democrats, 6,109 (16.3%) were registered as Republicans and 21,059 (56.0%) were registered as Unaffiliated. There were 27 voters registered to other parties.Voter Registration Summary - Cumberland, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, March 23, 2011. Accessed October 24, 2012. In the 2008 presidential election, Democrat Barack Obama received 62.6% of the vote (15,743 cast), ahead of Republican John McCain, who received 35.2% (8,862 votes), with 25,144 ballots cast among the city's 39,098 registered voters, for a turnout of 64.3%.2008 Presidential General Election Results: Cumberland County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 23, 2008. Accessed October 24, 2012. In the 2004 presidential election, Democrat John Kerry received 53.8% of the vote (12,506 ballots cast), outpolling Republican George W. Bush, who received around 43.6% (10,131 votes), with 23,253 ballots cast among the city's 35,943 registered voters, for a turnout percentage of 64.7.2004 Presidential Election: Cumberland County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 13, 2004. Accessed October 24, 2012. In the 2009 gubernatorial election, Democrat Jon Corzine received 52.2% of the vote (7,457 ballots cast), ahead of both Republican Chris Christie with 40.1% (5,725 votes) and Independent Chris Daggett with 4.8% (681 votes), with 14,289 ballots cast among the city's 37,092 registered voters, yielding a 38.5% turnout.2009 Governor: Cumberland County, New Jersey Department of State Division of Elections, December 31, 2009. Accessed October 24, 2012. Education Vineland Public Schools serves students in public school for pre-Kindergarten through twelfth grade. The district is one of 31 former Abbott districts statewide,Abbott Districts, New Jersey Department of Education, backed up by the Internet Archiveas of May 15, 2009. Accessed August 26, 2012. which are now referred to as "SDA Districts" based on the requirement for the state to cover all costs for school building and renovation projects in these districts under the supervision of the New Jersey Schools Development Authority.What are SDA Districts?, New Jersey Schools Development Authority. Accessed August 26, 2012. "SDA Districts are 31 special-needs school districts throughout New Jersey. They were formerly known as Abbott Districts, based on the Abbott v. Burke case in which the New Jersey Supreme Court ruled that the State must provide 100 percent funding for all school renovation and construction projects in special-needs school districts.... The districts were renamed after the elimination of the Abbott designation through passage of the state’s new School Funding Formula in January 2008."SDA Districts, New Jersey Schools Development Authority. Accessed August 26, 2012. As of the 2011-12 school year, the district's 17 schools had an enrollment of 9,734 students and 895.0 classroom teachers (on an FTE basis), for a student–teacher ratio of 10.88:1.District information for Vineland School District, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed July 28, 2014. Schools in the district (with 2011-12 enrollment data from the National Center for Education StatisticsSchool Data for the Vineland Public Schools, National Center for Education Statistics. Accessed July 28, 2014.) are Casimer M. Dallago, Jr. Preschool Center / IMPACTCasimer M. Dallago, Jr. Preschool Center, Vineland Public Schools. Accessed July 30, 2013.IMPACT, Vineland Public Schools. Accessed July 30, 2013. (230) and Max Leuchter Preschool CenterMax Leuchter Preschool Center, Vineland Public Schools. Accessed July 30, 2013. (202) for preschool, Dane Barse SchoolDane Barse School, Vineland Public Schools. Accessed July 30, 2013. (396), D'Ippolito Elementary SchoolD'Ippolito Elementary School, Vineland Public Schools. Accessed July 30, 2013. (696), Marie Durand SchoolMarie Durand School, Vineland Public Schools. Accessed July 30, 2013. (565), Johnstone SchoolJohnstone School, Vineland Public Schools. Accessed July 30, 2013. (458), Dr. William Mennies SchoolDr. William Mennies School, Vineland Public Schools. Accessed July 30, 2013. (653), Petway SchoolPetway School, Vineland Public Schools. Accessed July 30, 2013. (571), Gloria M. Sabater SchoolGloria M. Sabater School, Vineland Public Schools. Accessed July 30, 2013. (575), John H. Winslow SchoolJohn H. Winslow School, Vineland Public Schools. Accessed July 30, 2013. (554) for grades K-5, Landis SchoolLandis School, Vineland Public Schools. Accessed July 30, 2013. (487), Anthony Rossi SchoolAnthony Rossi School, Vineland Public Schools. Accessed July 30, 2013. (550), Veterans Memorial SchoolVeterans Memorial School, Vineland Public Schools. Accessed July 30, 2013. (521) and Thomas W. Wallace, Jr. SchoolThomas W. Wallace, Jr. School, Vineland Public Schools. Accessed July 30, 2013. (492) for grades 6-8, Vineland High SchoolVineland High School, Vineland Public Schools. Accessed July 30, 2013. (2,717) for grades 9-12 and Cunningham Alternative School for students with "personal or academic challenges that prevent them from reaching their full potential"Cunningham Alternative School, Vineland Public Schools. Accessed July 30, 2013. (68) in grades 7-12.School Websites, Vineland Public Schools. Accessed July 30, 2013.New Jersey School Directory for the Vineland Public Schools, New Jersey Department of Education. Accessed July 30, 2013. Cumberland Christian School is a private coeducational day school located in Vineland, serving students in pre-Kindergarten through twelfth grade. The school, founded in 1946, has a total enrollment of over 1,000 students.History, Cumberland Christian School. Accessed August 27, 2011. The city is home to two Catholic elementary schools — Bishop Schad Regional School (combining St. Francis and Sacred Heart Schools) and St. Mary's School — and Sacred Heart High School for grades 9-12, all of which operate under the supervision of the Roman Catholic Diocese of Camden.Cumberland County Schools, Roman Catholic Diocese of Camden. Accessed August 27, 2011. The Ellison School is a private, nonsectarian coeducational day school located on South Spring Road in Vineland. The school, with an enrollment of about 120 students in pre-Kindergarten through 8th grade, is known for rigorous academics and a small (6:1) student/teacher ratio. The school was founded in 1959 and moved to its current site in 1968.School History, Ellison School, Accessed August 27, 2011. In 2008, Forbes listed Vineland as the 2nd least-educated city in the country, behind Lake Havasu City, Arizona.Anas, Brittany. "Forbes: Boulder is country's smartest town", Camera (newspaper), November 26, 2008, backed up by the Internet Archive as of April 17, 2009. Accessed April 6, 2011. Commerce Portions of Vineland are part of an Urban Enterprise Zone. In addition to other benefits to encourage employment within the Zone, shoppers can take advantage of a reduced 3½% sales tax rate (versus the 7% rate charged statewide) at eligible merchants.Geographic & Urban Redevelopment Tax Credit Programs: Urban Enterprise Zone Employee Tax Credit, State of New Jersey, backed up by the Internet Archive as of May 25, 2009. Accessed August 27, 2011. The main street in Vineland is Landis Avenue. The traditional downtown area is located several blocks east and west of the intersection of Landis Avenue and the Boulevard. The Boulevard is a pair of roads that flank the main north/south railroad, which connected Vineland with Cape May to the south and Camden/Philadelphia to the north. After many years of decline there has been much recent activity to restore the vitality of "The Avenue" and the center city area. New construction includes a new transportation center, courthouse, post office, elementary school / community center and sidewalk upgrades. In 2005, Vineland was designated a Main Street Community and, through the work of this group, money has been earmarked to continue this improvement through property and facade improvements, business retention and marketing.The Main Street Approach, Maint Street, Vineland. Accessed August 27, 2011. "In 2005, Vineland was designated a Main Street Community. This designation is part of a state and national revitalization program that is intended to help businesses make the most of their location, whether it is on Landis Avenue or elsewhere in the Main Street District." Points of interest * The Delsea Drive-In, located on Route 47 (Delsea Drive) north of County Route 552, is the only drive-in theater in the state of New Jersey, the state in which they were first created in 1932.About Us, Delsea Drive-In. Accessed July 30, 2013.Genovese, Peter. "Vineland drive-in movie theater a ticket to the past", The Star-Ledger, August 31, 2011. Accessed July 26, 2012. "When the Route 35 Drive-In in Hazlet closed in 1991, New Jersey, the birthplace of the drive-in, was left without a drive-in theater. It stayed that way until 2004, when DeLeonardis purchased and re-opened the Delsea Drive-in, which had closed in 1987."Howard, Jen. "The Delsea Drive-in keeps a vintage summer tradition alive", WHYY newsworks, July 15, 2011. Accessed August 27, 2011. "Delonardis feels his drive-in must be the best, partly because it's the only one in New Jersey--the birthplace of the drive-in. In 1933, the first one opened on Admiral Wilson Boulevard in Pennsauken." * The Palace of Depression was built by the eccentric and mustached George Daynor, a former Alaska gold miner who lost his fortune in the Wall Street Crash of 1929, and was known as "The Strangest House in the World" or the "Home of Junk", and was built as a testament of willpower against the effects of The Great Depression. A full restoration was scheduled to be completed in late 2010.Palace of Depression, Roadside America. Accessed October 2, 2007. * The Landis MarketPlace opened in 2011 as a two-level indoor public market and includes an Amish market on the lower level and several vendors on the upper level.Barlas, Thomas. "Landis MarketPlace in Vineland welcomes first customers", The Press of Atlantic City, May 5, 2011. Accessed August 27, 2011. * The Vineland Historical and Antiquarian Society, a museum and research library that has been in function since 1910 and holds a large collection exhibiting the city's history.Vineland Historical Society referenced 7/10/2013 * In 2009, as much as $25 million in grants from the Economic Stimulus Act of 2008 were allocated to help with the cleanup of the Vineland Chemical Company site. The company's owners had paid $3 million towards the cleanup of soil and water at the site polluted with arsenic and other toxic materials, though the United States Environmental Protection Agency has spent more than $120 million to remediate the Superfund site.Broder, John M. "Without Superfund Tax, Stimulus Aids Cleanups", The New York Times, April 25, 2009. Accessed August 27, 2011. "Vineland’s former owners, now deceased, paid $3 million toward a cleanup that began a decade ago and has already cost more than $120 million. The site will get $10 million to $25 million in stimulus money to speed a continuing project to purge arsenic and other chemicals from soil and water on the site's 54 acres." Transportation Roads and highways , the city had a total of of roadways, of which were maintained by the municipality, by Cumberland County and by the New Jersey Department of Transportation and by the New Jersey Turnpike Authority.Cumberland County Mileage by Municipality and Jurisdiction, New Jersey Department of Transportation, May 2010. Accessed November 10, 2013. Route 47 (Delsea Drive) runs almost north-south in the eastern quarter of the city, connecting Millville in the south to Franklin Township in Gloucester County at the city's northern tip.Route 47 Straight Line Diagram, New Jersey Department of Transportation, March 2008. Accessed November 10, 2013. Route 55 enters the city from Millville for , heads back into Millville and re-enters Vineland, running along the western border for and heads north into Pittsgrove Township in Salem County.Route 55 Straight Line Diagram, New Jersey Department of Transportation, January 2009. Accessed November 10, 2013. Route 56 (Landis Avenue) heads across the city from Pittsgrove Township to its eastern terminus at Route 47.Route 56 Straight Line Diagram, New Jersey Department of Transportation, February 2009. Accessed November 10, 2013. County Route 540 (Almond Road / Park Avenue / Landis Avenue) enters from the west in Pittsgrove Township and continues for to Buena Vista Township in Atlantic County, on the city's eastern border.County Route 540 Straight Line Diagram, New Jersey Department of Transportation, October 2006. Accessed November 10, 2013. County Route 552 (Sherman Avenue / Mays Landing Road) enters from Deerfield Township in the city's southwest corner and continues for into Maurice River Township.County Route 552 Straight Line Diagram, New Jersey Department of Transportation, October 2006. Accessed November 10, 2013. County Route 555 (South Main Road / North Main Road) enters from Millville extending for into Franklin Township.County Route 555 Straight Line Diagram, New Jersey Department of Transportation, October 2006. Accessed November 10, 2013. Public transportation New Jersey Transit provides bus transportation on the 313 route between Cape May and Philadelphia, on the 408 route between Millville and Philadelphia and on the 553 route between Upper Deerfield Township and Atlantic City.Buses, Cross County Connection. Accessed November 10, 2013. Two general aviation airports are located nearby. Vineland-Downstown Airport is located northeast of the central business districtVineland-Downstown Airport (28N), New Jersey Department of Transportation. Accessed November 10, 2013. and Kroelinger Airport, north.Kroelinger Airport (29N), New Jersey Department of Transportation. Accessed November 10, 2013. Notable people People who were born in, residents of, or otherwise closely associated with Vineland include: * Nelson Albano (born 1954), member of the New Jersey General Assembly who has represented the 1st Legislative District.Assembly Member Nelson Albano profile, Project Vote Smart. Accessed August 8, 2007. * Nicholas Asselta (born 1951), member of the New Jersey Senate, who served on the Vineland Board of Education (1993–96), Vineland Planning Board (1992–93) and Vineland Environmental Commission (1992–93).Senator Nicholas Asselta, New Jersey Legislature, backed up by the Internet Archive as of December 18, 2007. Accessed February 8, 2012. * Johnny Austin (1910-1983), trumpeter who played with the Glenn Miller Orchestra before forming the Johnny Austin Orchestra in 1947.Garraty, John Arthur; and Carnes, Mark Christopher. "Austin, Johnny", p. 762, American National Biography. Oxford University Press, 1999. ISBN 9780195127805. Accessed November 10, 2013. "AUSTIN, Johnny (23 Dec. 1910-14 Feb. 1983), musician, was born John A. Augustine in Vineland, New Jersey, the son of Samuel Augustine and Henrietta Labriola, occupations unknown." * Herman Bank (1916-2012), mechanical engineer at the Jet Propulsion Laboratory who oversaw the design of several early spacecraft.Nelson, Valerie J. "Herman Bank dies at 96; engineer designed collapsible surfboard; While working as a JPL 'rocket boy,' Herman Bank invented 'the suitcase surfboard' for easier transport. He also helped develop medical technology.", Los Angeles Times, November 12, 2012. Accessed November 10, 2013. "He was born Oct. 26, 1916, in Vineland, N.J., to Max and Sophie Bank, Russian Jewish immigrants who later moved to Los Angeles and ran a small market in Hollywood." * Obie Bermúdez (born 1977), Latin Grammy winner for Best Male Pop Vocal Album in 2005.Jackson, Vincent. "VINELAND'S OBIE BERMUDEZ A WINNER AT LATIN GRAMMYS", The Press of Atlantic City, November 5, 2005. Accessed January 20, 2011. * Robert Neil Butler (1927–2010), first director of the National Institute on Aging.Martin, Douglas. "Robert Butler, Aging Expert, Is Dead at 83", The New York Times, July 7, 2010. Accessed August 27, 2011. "Dr. Butler's mission emerged from his childhood, he wrote in his book. His parents had scarcely named him Robert Neil Butler before splitting up 11 months after his birth on Jan. 21, 1927, in Manhattan. He went to live with his maternal grandparents on a chicken farm in Vineland, N.J." * Glenn Carbonara (born 1966), former professional soccer player.Weinberg, David. "CARBONARA MAKING WAVES ON DEFENSE", The Press of Atlantic City, May 11, 2001. Accessed February 8, 2012. "Vineland native Glenn Carbonara is one victory away from adding another championship to his professional soccer resume." * Thomas Chisholm (1866-1960), Christian songwriter who wrote Great Is Thy Faithfulness.Staff. "Rev. Thomas Chisholm, 93, Dies; Wrote 1,200 Protestant Hymns", The New York Times, March 2, 1960. Accessed August 8, 2012. "OCEAN GROVE, N.J., March 1-The Rev. Thomas O. Chisholm, author of 1,200 Protestant hymns and devotional verse, died tonight at the Methodist Home here.... In 1916, Mr. Chisholm moved to Vineland, where he went into the insurance business." * Darren Ford (born 1985), a professional baseball outfielder currently on the San Francisco Giants roster.Coppola, Anthony. "Vineland's Darren Ford joins MLB's San Francisco Giants", The Daily Journal (New Jersey), September 2, 2010. Accessed August 15, 2011. "Darren Ford received some Giant news late Tuesday evening. The 2004 Vineland High School graduate was promoted to the Major League Baseball club in San Francisco, ending his current stint with the Double-A Richmond Flying Squirrels."Darren Ford, Major League Baseball. Accessed August 15, 2011. * Henry H. Goddard (1866-1957), psychologist and eugenicist and author of The Kallikak Family, who headed the Vineland Training School for Feeble-Minded Girls and Boys, where he introduced the term "moron" to describe a mild form of mental retardation.Staff. "Veneerable Institutions Help Define Vineland", The Daily Journal (New Jersey), May 23, 2006. Accessed November 10, 2013. ""he building housed the famous Dr. Henry H. Goddard, a highly esteemed psychologist and one of the original directors. He was the first American academic to translate the Binet IQ test from French into English in the early 1900s." * Jeremiah Hacker (1801–1895), Quaker reformer and journalist.Staff. "The News of New Jersey: The Strange and Weird Funeral of Atheist Jeremiah Hacker", Daily True American, September 2, 1895. Accessed January 20, 2011. * Alan Kotok (1941–2006), computer scientist known for his contributions to the Internet and World Wide Web.Marquard, Bryan. "Alan Kotok; he tred vanguard of computers with brilliance, wit", Boston Globe, June 6, 2006, accessed April 25, 2007. "Born in Philadelphia, Mr. Kotok was an only child and grew up in Vineland, N.J., where his father owned a hardware store." * Charles K. Landis (1833–1900), founder of Vineland. * Miles Lerman (1920–2008), Holocaust survivor who fought as a Jewish resistance fighter during World War II in Nazi occupied Poland and helped to plan and create the United States Holocaust Memorial Museum in Washington, D.C.Our People of the Century - Miles Lerman: A Holocaust Survivor, Cumberland County, New Jersey. Accessed August 27, 2011. "Miles Lerman, a Vineland businessman, traveled throughout the U.S. and Europe, collecting artifacts and money to build the United States Holocaust Memorial Museum in Washington, D.C." * Jillian Loyden (born 1985), soccer goalkeeper.via Associated Press. "Vineland native Jillian Loyden added to U.S. women's soccer training camp roster", The Press of Atlantic City, April 11, 2011. Accessed August 27, 2011.Jillian Loyden, Villanova University. Accessed July 17, 2011. * Al Lukens (born 1872 - ?), pitcher who played in 1894 for the Philadelphia Phillies.Al Lukens, Baseball-Reference.com. Accessed November 10, 2013. * John Landis Mason (1832-1902), inventor of the Mason Jar.Carnes, Mark C., ed. "Mason, John Landis", in American National Biography, Supplement 2, p. 369. Oxford University Press, 2005. ISBN 9780195222029. Accessed November 12, 2013. * Lou Piccone (born 1949), wide receiver and kick returner who played in the NFL for the New York Jets and Buffalo Bills, during his nine seasons in the league.Wallace, William N. "Football Free Agents: Grass Isn't Greener", The New York Times, April 23, 1978. Accessed October 16, 2011. "'It's not doing much for me,' said Piccone the other day by telephone from his home in Vineland, N.J." * Jeret Schroeder (born 1969), former driver in the Indy Racing League.Kallman, Dave. "Road America Notes", Milwaukee Journal Sentinel, August 17, 1996, accessed April 25, 2007. "Other support series: Jeret Schroeder of Vineland, N.J., led a group of 12 Player's / Toyota Atlantic drivers who bettered the track record in provisional qualifying for the race Sunday." * Walter H. Seward (1896-2008), supercentenarian who was, at the time of his death at the age of 111, the third-oldest verified man living in the United States.Mueller, Mark. "Rutgers' oldest alumnus Walter Seward dies at 111", The Star-Ledger, September 15, 2008. Accessed November 10, 2013. "A native of Toledo, Ohio, Seward moved to New Jersey with his parents more than 90 years ago, settling in the southern New Jersey community of Vineland." * Young Steff (born 1988), R&B, Hip Hop, and Pop singer-songwriter.Staff. "At The Shore Today / Main Event / Young Steff in Vineland", The Press of Atlantic City, December 25, 2009. Accessed November 10, 2013. "What Is It: Celebrate the holiday in style with a show by R&B singer Young Steff. Born Stephen Goldsboro, he is a Vineland native who returns home for a show at Hangar 84 in Vineland." * Pab Sungenis (born 1969), creator of the web-comic the New Adventures of Queen Victoria.Sungenis, Pab. Cartoon for Saturday, August 27, 2011, The New Adventures of Queen Victoria, August 27, 2011. Accessed August 27, 2011. "Panel 4 - Queen Victoria: Hey Wikidiots! We got your 'citation' RIGHT HERE! Edward: ''Mum!" * Gina Thompson (born 1973), R&B singer whose song "The Things That You Do" peaked at number 41 on the Billboard Hot 100 charts, and number 12 on Billboard's Hot R&B/Hip-Hop Singles & Tracks Chart.Jackson, Vincent. "SINGING SENSATION / VINELAND NATIVE GINA THOMPSON ACHIEVES SUCCESS WITH R&B SINGLE", ''The Press of Atlantic City, August 11, 1996. Accessed January 20, 2011. * Mike Trout (born 1991), Major League Baseball outfielder who has played for the Los Angeles Angels of Anaheim.Johnston, James earl. "Top Angels prospect Mike Trout undaunted about beginning 2012 campaign in Bees uniform", Deseret News, April 2, 2012. Accessed July 30, 2012. "Born in Vineland, NJ, Trout was a "natural" from Little League up." * Vic Voltaggio (born 1941), Major League Baseball umpire from 1977 to 1996.Van Embden, Edward. "Umpire makes Vineland fame wall", The Press of Atlantic City, June 1, 2009. Accessed November 10, 2013. "Behind that moment in history, and several others, was Vineland native Vic Voltaggio.... Voltaggio, 68, is being inducted into the Vineland Hall of Fame tonight at Vineland High School's all-sports banquet at Merighi's Savoy Inn in East Vineland." * Mona Weissmark, psychologist who has focused on intergenerational justice.Biography, Mona Sue Weissmark. Accessed November 10, 2013. "Mona Sue Weissmark was born in Vineland, New Jersey." * Thomas Bramwell Welch (1825–1903), discoverer of the pasteurization process to prevent the fermentation of grape juice.Ostling, Richard N. via Associated Press. "Q.: How much rigidity in communion liquidity?", The Daily Courier, May 17, 2002. Accessed January 20, 2011. * Elmer H. Wene (1892-1957), represented from 1937 to 1939 and from 1941 to 1945.N.J. Constitutional Convention: Vol. 2, Page 981; BIOGRAPHIES of DELEGATES, New Jersey State Library. Accessed November 10, 2013. "Elmer H. Wene, of Vineland, owns and operates the Wene Chick Farms Hatchery, the Wene Poultry Laboratories, also a general farm in Hunterdon County, and is the principal stockholder and president of two important radio stations in New Jersey. He resides on East Landis Avenue, Vineland." * Freda L. Wolfson (born 1954), District Judge for the United States District Court for the District of New Jersey.Freda L. Wolfson, New Jersey Law Journal. Accessed February 6, 2014. References External links * Vineland website * Vineland Public Schools * * School Data for the Vineland Public Schools, National Center for Education Statistics * Vineland Public Library * Vineland InJersey, community blog * Friends of Historic Vineland * Palace of Depression * Vineland Historical and Antiquarian Society Category:Vineland, New Jersey Category:1952 establishments in New Jersey Category:Cities in Cumberland County, New Jersey Category:Faulkner Act Mayor-Council Category:New Jersey Urban Enterprise Zones Category:Settlements established in 1952 Category:Ukrainian communities in the United States